


Spring Fever

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Jealousy, M/M, Not a sexual identity crisis, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, not really - Freeform, probably, seriously fluff without plot is probably the most accurate tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Snapshot of a friendly lunch date between Will and Hannibal.





	Spring Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, I haven't been able to sit down and write for ages, for a number of reasons. Things are still not settled down, but my brain had a spaz fit last night and I didn't sleep, and this is what came out. So. Enjoy! XD

It felt like forever since the last time it had been so warm. The kind of weather that made people giddy and reckless. Spring fever. The warmth didn't seem to reach Will, though. He still felt a chill, deep in his bones. It was always there. 

“... Were you just checking out that man?” Will raised an eyebrow in Hannibal’s direction.

 “Weren't you?”

 “I asked you first.”

 Smirking, Hannibal crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. Even on a plastic patio chair, he managed to look like a goddamn czar. “There's nothing wrong with finding men attra--”

 “Hannibal.”

 Hannibal sighed. “Yes, Will. I was admiring the cut of his suit.”

 “The cut of… oh.” Will's cheeks turned pink. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. A waiter passed by and grabbed his unfinished sandwich. “I didn't realize you were interested in… that kind of thing.”

 “I assume by 'that kind of thing’ you mean interested in men. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

 “N-no. Not uncomfortable, no. Not at all. That's not--” _Get it together, Graham._  “I just. Assumed. Uh. I mean.” This wasn't going well at all.

“By assumed, might you mean that you had given my romantic inclinations some thought?” Hannibal aimed his sharp gaze at Will. It sliced a little too deep. 

“What? Wh-why would.” He floundered, fumbled for words. “That would be inappropriate, doctor.”

 “That is not what I asked.”

  _Bastard._  “It might have crossed my mind. Out of curiosity. Alana had mentioned affairs. When you were a surgeon. But not lately.”

 The corners of Hannibal's eyes crinkled. “I've not met anyone of interest in quite some time. Are you concerned about my love life, Will?”

 “No,” Will answered too quickly. The smile on Hannibal's face widened. Smug son of a bitch. “Forget it. Sorry I asked.”

 “Never apologize for asking me anything, Will. I want you to get to know me, just as I want to get to know you. Tell me, did you admire the cut of that man's suit?”

 Will's blush spread to his ears. “No, I wasn't.”

 There was no reply. Hannibal watched Will closely, for a moment. Gleaning something insightful, no doubt. Something Will didn't want to hear, or admit. He squirmed in his chair. 

 “Have you admired the cuts of other men's suits in the past?”

 There it was. Will didn't have to answer. He knew he didn't. But even refusing to answer told Hannibal something. He was infuriating that way. 

 “Maybe. What's it to you?” 

 “You began this conversation, Will.”

 “Yeah, well. Now I'm ending it. Thanks for lunch.” 

 “Of course. Take care.”

 “Yeah, you too.” Will muttered. He stood and made a hasty retreat, down the block and around the corner. 

 He slumped against the wall. Scrubbed a hand over his face, and cursed his own stupid awkwardness. And ignorance. Not about Hannibal, but himself. The fact it took Hannibal's goddamn psychoanalysis to illuminate the problem. Usually, he knew himself pretty well. But. Maybe in this case, there was a teeny, tiny, little bit of denial. 

 Will Graham didn't get nice things in life. Well. He had his dogs, and his fishing, and his little house hidden away from the world. But that was about it. And that had been just fine. 

 Had been. 

 He returned the way he came. Odds were, Hannibal would be gone by now. But he'd already decided, so. Gotta try. 

 Hannibal hadn't moved. 

 “Will?”

 “It's you.”

 Curiosity glinted in Hannibal's eyes. “Is it? And what might ‘it’ be, I wonder?”

 “The cut of your suit. I, uh. Admired it.”

 “Ah.” Hannibal stood.

 Will stepped toward him. “Yeah. So. I. Would appreciate it if you weren't so obvious about admiring other suits. In the future.”

 “Noted.” Another step. “I must point out, I've only seen you in a suit once, and it was not very flattering. It didn't highlight your best assets.”

 “No?” Will closed the distance, chest to chest. He curled his fingers into Hannibal's lapels. “Maybe I'll let you take me shopping.”

 Lips hovered close. “I would like that very much.”

 “Good.” And then, Will kissed him. 

 For the first time in a long while, Will felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](http://chronicopheliac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
